Fix Me
by chicagodreams
Summary: Bella Swan, an ancient Shapeshifter, awakes in a hospital with only memories of her last moments. She gets moved to Forks hospital and meets Dr. Cullen. Will he adopt her and him and his family find out her deepest secrets? A deep friendship forms with the family as they vow to protect her from whatever horrors her past may bring up. AU ExB
1. Chapter 1

Numbness. I couldn't feel a thing. My dreams had been invaded - stopped altogether. But wait, was I dreaming? I tried to think, search my memories, but to my suprise, there was nothing. How can I remember nothing of my life? Was this a dream? I tried to move but I wasn't really awake yet. The emptiness inside my was scaring me. This just wasn't normal. Something bad must have happened but for the life of me I cannot remember what.

Bella. The name came to my head and I instantly recognized it as my own. I could feel the memories slowly glide into my mind, one by one. Not that there was many. I remember everything about myself, my looks; chocolate brown eyes and thick deep brown hair, my love for the forest and..the fact I was no ordinary human being. I was..what I think they call, a shapeshifter.

Any animal I wanted to be, and with no difficulties, I shifted into it. A memory made it's way into my mind. My parents? How could I forget them..but there was nothing there about them just a scene. I was nine and my mother and father were totally shocked when they saw me shift for the first time. Instead of my clothes being ripped to pieces they simply shifter with me and were no where to be seen. To say the least, my parents were shocked, but after awhile they counted it as a blessing. It hurt. That being the only memory of my parents. What happened to me? Where was I? It seemed like I was frozen. The numbness never stopped and I was feeling empty and alone. An image flooded my mind, bloodthirsty, anger filled deep red eyes.

Then I felt it, as the memory raced it's way into my mind like a bullet. The soaring pain and exhaustion as I flew away from..her. She was one of them. A vampire. The bloodthirsty monster knew what I was and was out to kill me. Luckily I was faster, much faster. It was like a game to her, she never got tired. After a couple hundred miles I noticed myself tiring and I couldn't see her anywhere. That's all it took. That millisecond I let my guard down. I felt a strike of pain on my back as I soared down to my death.

I couldn't understand. She was going to kill me, and she had said so herself. Why was I alive in this hell. The sound of a door and footsteps awoke me from my thoughts. What? A door? I registered the other sounds..beeping, talking in hushed voices, and birds chirping..something cold lifted my arm up and my eyed shot open to see the face of a doctor. A hospital? How the hell did I get from a forest to a hospital. And I was in my human form! The injury must have been so bad that I shifted back..I stared at the doctor in shock as he read from a clipboard. He looked up and spoke to me.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Smith, you're in St. Joseph's Hospital in Pheonix. I know this must be scary for you but bear with me. You have some serious injuries and you're in need of an operation in a different hospital. I need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind" He spoke in a reasurring tone. Oh no. He was going to ask what happened. What could I say, I was flying in my bird form and there was a vampire out to get me? I had to lie. Say I don't remember anything. I merely nodded in his direction.

"Okay, the major question first. Do you have any idea how you got those injuries? They're pretty bad, we suspect animal attack, but it could be anything." He sounded concerned. One of the only memories I have and he asks a question about it?

"I..I don't remember. Anything" It was..a part lie. I remember how I got the injuries and shifting with clothes on but not anything else. It felt like that was my whole life. He looked at me strangely, but he bought it.

"It seems you lost your memory in the accident, do you remember your name?"

"Bella..I think" A cold memory entered my mind..the fact everyone I knew was dead. Oh, how happy. That was why I gave my name, because it wasn't as if he could track me down to anyone.

"Okay Bella. You're on some serious painkillers at the moment, you wouldn't stop screaming and thrashing, so dont pull any tubes out or you won't like the result. Tomorrow morning is moving day for you. You're going to Forks hospital, I know that's just a small town but there is an absolutlely highly skilled doctor working there..what he's doing there I do not know.."He trailed off in thought. So that's why I felt numb, but only part of it. My mind was numb too and I knew that had nothing to do with painkillers. said goodbye and walked out and I sat there processing everything. I was going to be moved to another hospital in..Forks? That place feels weirdly familiar..

I longed to feel the rush of wind against my fur or on my wings, just to be able to go outside and soar through the forest, drink from the untouched lakes. I've never had a day where I haven't enjoyed the fresh air and the cooling breeze. It's where I belong. Not cooped up in a stupid hospital..but I guess they're doing me a favour. I must be hurt badly as a shapeshifter normally heals up pretty quick, but did that work with organs an such? What _was _I having an operation on? I hope there's nothing weird that labels me different from other people, or with my luck I'll end up as a science experimentation. How messed up is my life right now?!

A nurse walked in, and desperately not wanting to talk I buried my face into my pillow and I felt my eyes dampen with tears. I managed to contain the sobbing. I heard her walk across the room and talk to someone. Woah, there were other people in here? I hadn't noticed..and I had been having nightmares. Would it be so hard to put me in my own room?

I soon realised why I was in here. The people here..they weren't all..there. I watched as a nurse tried to persuade food into one of them but they simply stared at thin air..I guess that's why I'm here. They couldn't care less if I screamed all night. I remember..sometimes when I slept..I used to shift in between the animals that I was dreaming of being. Well, it looks like I haven't done that hear yet..not that any patient in here would notice.

The nurse finished fixing people with their tubes and walked over to me, I lifted my head up and looked at her, she had short brown hair and wore thick rimmed glasses. She walked over to my side and started pushing buttons in a machine by me and I felt cold liquid enter my body and instantly felt myself falling into a sleep. I would soon find out if this sleep was dreamless or not.

I was walking through the forest, the branches cracking and creaking under my feet, when a noise came from behind me..it was unnatural. A growl deep from the throat filled with anger. I spun around and saw _her _again. Oh no. I didn't feel strong, I felt vulnerable and weak and when I tried to shift nothing came. I was fixed to the spot and she was coming closer and closer. She gave me a look that seemed to dig deep into my soul, smiled her evil smile and the last thing I heard was my screams. I awoke thrashing and covered in sweat in the dim ward. Two nurses were trying to calm me down and they injected me with something, I mentally thanked them and I drifted off into a deep sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to find myself in a moving vehicle. Well, they didn't waste any time. The sleep was peaceful and dreamless, but my mind still felt blank. I opened my eyes to see I was in an ambulance, there were two people in the front with the radio blaring. Some stupid rap music. I noticed that even in this ambulance there was a number of tubes connected to me, leading me to think once again..how bad was I?

"Heard about those animal attacks on those hikers in Seattle? Sounds pretty bad." One of the men said, attempting to make conversation. Animal attacks? Could it be...? No. It wouldnt be. Plenty of animal attacks happen, I'm just overreacting.

"Yeah, it's all over the news. They've got police forces from all over trying to find whatevers causing it" The other man said, and instantly their conversation was over, a failed attempts. I guess I'll just listen to my breathing for the rest of this journey. I just wanted this operation over with so I can return to my much loved forest. I drifted to sleep again dreaming only of climbing trees and gliding through the air.

I woke up to find I was being pushed in a wheelchair through a new hospital, woah, how long was I out for? I was under the impression Forks was a long way...I didn't want to talk to anyone so I just shut my eyes and listened. With my super sensitive hearing it was like I was stuck in a wasps nest, but I adapted after a few minutes. I could hear babies crying, patients talking, cars from the highway, hospital staff deep in discussion and finally the sound of someone saying my name.  
"Bella?"I opened my eyes and took in the image..and the scent. What?! Not here! In a hospital? My nose must be lying to me. He was dressed in a doctor's uniform after all..oops he was still waiting for an answer.

"Uhh..yes?" I wasn't really sure what to say. A vampire in a doctor's uniform was talking to me. What the hell else was I meant to say? I'd bet anything he'd noticed I had a different scent, crap! That's when I noticed his eyes. Not only when they full of love and care but they were a golden colour. I don't know how I knew it, but it only meant one thing. He was good. A good vampire. Very far fetched but something told me deep from my memories, and I believed it.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, I will be your doctor for your time here, if you ever want to talk about anything I'm always here or on call" It was like he was talking to a teenager..oh wait. Yeah, I looked like a teenager. I'm actually thousands of years old but I look 17, sometimes it's good..sometimes it's bad. I nodded in response and he seemed he was happy with it. Whoever was pushing me wheeled my into my new room, well atleast it was a single room. Some privacy!

I had decided Dr. Cullen was a good and practiced guy, I mean, this was a hospital. Operations and injuries are here all the time, there must be so much blood yet he resists..I was lifted in to my new bed and several nurses came in to attatch all my new tubes and wires. I was told my operation would be tonight, atleast it would be over and done with. They were going to put me out, I got to sleep through it atleast. They did tell me what the operation was for, but I either didn't understand or wasn't listening..

I relaxed in my bed pondering over thoughts, when I heard Dr. Cullen from his office, on his cell phone..

"Alice? I'm fine. Well, there's nothing bad happening- but something weird, or someone I should say, is here. Her scent is like nothing I've ever smelt before, you think you could send Edward or someone here to check her out? I don't think that..she's a threat, she's injured and I have to perform an operation on her tonight. I'm just..curious. I'll back later, give my love to the family" Damn, he had smelt me and now some other vampire was coming to check out my scent. Nothing could happen here anyway, right in the middle of the hospital..well, of course..a simple mistake in the operation might coincidently mean my death...

No. I don't believe Dr. Cullen would do that. What was I doing? I was trusting a vampire all because I had a hunch over his eye colour. I must be stupid but I still believe he's good. Also he had..a family? There had to be more people than the three I had heard of so far. I must say..I am a little jealous of vampires. There were lots of them and they could easily form covens and fall in love. But me? I'd be lucky if I met another Shapeshifter let alone fell in love with them.

I didn't want to feel numb anymore, I'd take any pain just to get rid of the horrible sensation. Stupid vampire! She caused this and I sweared she would pay, one day. I couldnt take it anymore and tried to sit up and tear the tubes out of me. But I failed, my arms just wouldn't work. I heard the beeping of my heart monitor pick up as I my breathing increased. It felt like I was stuck in my body, no one understood. I had no energy at all and moaned in pain, but of course, mental pain. No one came to my aid and I had to suffer in my mind, awake. Soon after my little 'panic attack' Dr. Cullen came in and told me they were going to operate soon and injected me with something to both numb and make me sleep. Not that I needed the numbing, already plenty of that in my system.

In my dreams I was lying in a meadow. Beautiful blue flowers were scattered across the ground and I was lying amidst them, thinking. If I looked 16/17, then when I was realised from hospital they would be expecting me to go somewhere. No way was I going to go to some foster home. I'd have to run away, but how long was I going to be kept here? And I definately wanted to find out more about that 'Cullen' family..


	3. Chapter 3

Blinding sunlight caused me to awake with a jolt, and I looked around to take in my surroundings. A nurse had opened the window and I could see misty skies and the tops of trees. The nurse was now arranging what looked like my breakfast. Ew, hospital food. Living as many animals throughout my life I had learnt to hunt for my meals. A nice juicy elk to a small snack of a rabbit. Of course, I still loved to snack out on some chocolate or potato chips but they didn't compare to the thrill and taste of capturing your own meal. I looked at the food the nurse had placed infront of me and my stomach grumbled..well it looks like I'm eating this so called "food".

I managed to block out my sense of taste and just stuff down the food, the revolting taste lingering in the back of my mind, as soon as I had finished a nurse came in and took everything away. Oops, almost forgot! I had had an operation the night before. I wonder how that went..not that I've taken any interest in it at all, all I can think of about now is forest, and maybe a little of the Cullens...

Speak of the devil, Dr. Cullen walked in wearing his breathtaking smile, as usual. I took in his collor length blonde hair and gentle eyes.

"Bella. I have a few..questions to ask." He spoke in a quiet tone, as though he did not wish to be overheard. I had a few guesses to what these would be about...  
"Go ahead, doc. We have all the time in the world." Literally. His eyebrows rose as if he understood my little remark. I hid a laugh with a small cough.

"While I was operating, I noticed a couple things..weren't quite right. Your body is very different to other._.humans_." Damn, well now I was on the spot! I decided to just let him and his family know I wasn't human, not that they didn't know that already..but no way was I going to tell him about my shapeshifting. I trusted him.._kinda_, but not that much.

"I could say the same about yours." I regretted using the harsh tone. This man...-vampire, didn't deserve my attitude. He froze for a couple seconds, sighed and looked away. Probably realising what I had meant.  
"It seems we have a lot to learn about each other, Miss Swan."  
"More you of me..I know what you are, you know." He frowned at the ground and looked up once again.

"How old are you" He suddenly asked. Do I tell the truth? Might aswell.

"Around seven hundred years old, and yourself?" That's right, I was 'ancient'.  
"I just celebrated my 362nd birthday... It was nice...getting to know you, Bella" And before I knew it he was out the door. My mother and father would curse me for being so carefree, but I knew where my boundaries lay.

Weeks had passed since my first real conversation with Carlisle (I learnt his name) and my body was in a bad condition. I couldn't stand up at all and perform basic tasks so I had to be kept in. On the bright side, a whole new friendship had formed between me and Carlisle. A vampire and a shapeshifter! He was the gentlest and kindest person I had come across in my seven hundred years. Although my secret was still safe within me, he had told me all about his family in Forks.

His coven consisted of seven vampires! Never had I imagined it to be so big. He had a wife, Esme and 5 children named, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were togther and Jasper and Alice were together, I bet Edward must get pretty lonely. Oh, how could I forget, I was right! They _were_ good vampires. They drank the blood of animals not humans. Never doubt the hunches of Bella Swan.  
Carlisle knew of my lost memories, and even tried a few things to return them, but nothing worked. I was stuck in a hospital with only my worst memory.

Where had she gone? Why hadn't she come back for me? I was almost, just almost, dead. Yet something had happened and I remained alive. The nightmares visited me every night, making sure I never forgot. Carlisle asked me about them once, but I wouldn't say and he hasn't brought it up since. No doubt with his hearing he's heard me moaning or even screaming. Atleast I made a new friend, who sneaked me food cooked by his very own wife, as he knew of my disgust for the food here. The food was delicious seeing as it had been cooked by a vampire, who despised human food.

Sometimes I wouldn't see Carlisle for days. Those were the worst. He was becoming like a father to me. Everyone else in this hospital were like gossiping old women. I learnt this by listening in to many a conversations.

I would sleep, watch TV or read a few books to pass the time. I learnt to keep my eyes away from any clocks, as it would just depress me even more. Jeez, they really know how to entertain here. In the morning Carlisle walked into my room, clipboard in hand with a deep frown etched into his face. I didn't really know what to feel when I heard what he told me next.

-  
**Remember to leave a review if you ever want to know what happens next ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Bella, I have some good news..the hospital, they've decided to let you be released.' Carlisle said but there was something hidden..

'What? That's great! When can I leave? And...why do you sound as if you're not finished?" I groaned and when I realised there had to be a catch.

"Well Bella, in all honesty, your legs are still very weak and almost even paralysed. You'd have to be in a wheelchair for a few months and go to a foster family aswell. I'm sorry, I can tell how much you've been wanting to get out but there's just nothing I can do about it."

Wheelchair? My precious legs in a freaking wheelchair?! And a foster home. Oh great. This has just made my day completely. I sighed.

"Well, I guess getting out of this hell hole alright would have been a miracle anyway, I'll just have to be grateful that I still even have my legs.." I muttered staring away at the window distracted by the sudden news. I could hear the birds outside perfectly, every tweet and chirp was music to my ears and cheered me up a fair bit.

"Well..I can do one thing for you Bella, but feel free to say no." What? Give me a lolly?  
"If you want, my family could adopt you for a short while? You don't have to decide straight away, I'm just putting the offer out there for you. I've bonded a great deal with you over these weeks and I know that you would just love my family and they would love you, so I consulted them and they are all fine."

Holy..Carlisle?! The Cullen Vampire coven adopting me? Now if I was gonna get adopted by anyone, the last people I would have thought of were vampires. But, I guess it would be kinda cool living with seven vampires. Woah, what brought these thoughts about vampires on...besides this could just all be one huge trap. I get there and they tear me to pieces..just like my little friend. The anger boiled inside of me as I thought of her, possibly allied with the Cullens in order to destory me.

No. I knew Carlisle. I knew he would never do anything to harm me and I'm sure if he trusted his family then I could trust them to.  
Now comes to the real big question..do I want to live with them? I guess it would be pretty awesome to be protected by seven vampires and being a shapeshifter myself made me think I would fit it pretty well...  
Maybe I could even ask them to take me to my beloved forest, even if I couldn't even step onto the ground, just breathing the air would be enought for me..just one breath of the fresh, air of the forest. It was fresh because it was all natural and unpolluted by braindead humans who had no respect for nature.

"I think..I think I'd like to Carlisle, you've been more than a friend to me these past few weeks. You've been like a father, I really appreciate that." I thought how corny I sounded but well, it was worth it. If you had to be corny to explain yourself then so be it!

"Bella, that's excellent! Just the answer I wanted! My family will be very excited to hear you will be coming to stay with us." He had a clipboard in his hand and was writing things down at a inhumane speed.

Oh boy, what did I get myself into?

"Carlisle.." He looked up from his paper and gave me a quizical look. "What if..what if your family don't...like me?" I swear he nearly laughed, but I shrugged it off.

"Oh Bella, you don't honestly think they'll dislike you? They'll be more than happy to have a new family member, trust me." Well atleast he was sure, but I was still scared, they were kids my age, well my 'frozen in time' age, they had to be a little..judgemental? But, seeing as they are Carlisle's children, they would probably be perfectly mannered and lovely kids. I hoped.

"Thanks, Carlisle. So when do I finally get out of here?" I looked around as if to say 'this place stinks!' the wall were a plain white, the matress was hard and the entertainment was at a low minimal.

"Bella, from you response to this place, I better spruce it up a bit, maybe donate a few game consoles.." Oh so he gets the games consoles when I leave?! "But yes anyway, as soon as I can get the paperwork ready and find you a wheelchair..that should take about a day so tomorrow you can meet my loving family and be welcomed in to the Cullen household." My eyes widened and my mouth gaped.

Tomorrow? Oh god, so close, so close! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited. I'd be getting out of here and going to live with some kick-ass goodie vegetarian vampires. If that wasn't the coolest thing in the world, well I had no idea what would be.

"Carlisle, that's awesome! I was expecting more than that! I can't believe you're actually doing this for me, I'd give you a huge hug but yanoo.." He chuckled at walked around my bed and placed a kiss on my forehead. Icy cold. Another weird but nice affect of a vampire, my temperature was naturally quite hot so that felt rather odd to me.

"I'm so pleased you can come Bella, in such a short space of time you already feel like a daughter to me, don't get to excited, you'll want to sleep with all the commotion going on tomorrow!" And with that Carlisle walked out without a word, no doubt to go off filling in forms. Maybe even going to find a nice wheelchair, oh dear. That sounded bad, I was not looking forward to that, I'd feel like an idiot greeting everyone in a freaking wheelchair, please legs, fix yourselves, your shapeshifter legs for heavens sake!

I couldn't believe it though, yesterday I thought I was stuck here forever but now, I was going to live with Carlisle! I couldn't help but thinking of my own parents. Would they be happy or angry I'd go to live with vampires. They are our enemies, of course..

Everything in my vision and hearing seemed a whole lot brighter and my feet had a fuzzy tinging feeling, I was finally going to meet them! Hell..I hope I don't have to go to school or anything..that would really suck. I've been to school a lot of times and I knew basically everything you needed to know to pass through high school with flying colours.

I wonderded if the Cullens go to school? That would be super weird, vampires at school.

They rest of the day I spent fantasizing about how the next morning would go, and safe to say I was pretty excited and tired. I'd come a long way from tough and emotionless Bella. I must say, this hospital or Carlisle must have softened me up. I tried to stay awake but my eyelids were drooping and I was going in and out of consiounse, and besides..I hardly felt the numb anymore. It was still there but buried beneath joy. Hopefully that's not temporary. I fell asleep peacefully and I swear I felt a pair of eyes staring at me.

_

**So, any votes on mean Rosalie, or a nice accepting one? Leave in your reviews what kind of Rosalie you'd like and I'll think about it :)  
Make sure you leave a review, they make my day! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own twilight, chums! ;)

**Chapter 5**

In my eyes all I could see was flashing colours and blurry outlines. I quickly realized I was dreaming and my thoughts awoke me. I tried to remember what my dreams were playing out but failed miserably. My eyes were still closed but I could feel light seeping through my lids and took it as my que to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes and was met with a dull light from the window, of course. Never too much sun in this town.

I looked around and realised someone had been in here, cleaning and clearing things out. The bin had been emptied and there were no longer any towels or shampoos around.

It all came rushing back at once. Today was it. Today I would be leaving this dreadful place and going to live with several vampires. Sounds like a fairytale, huh? I can't say I wasn't a little worried though, after all, they were vampires and well I was something...not human. They just couldn't accept me that quick, if I were them I'd probably be very wary of myself. I was concerned about one thing though..it worst comes to worst and we end up all hating each other, I can't exactly run away, can I? My legs are practically dead and my wheelchair is nothing to compare to vampire speed.

The sound of the door opening shakes me from my thoughts and a small woman enters, she has shoulder length coppery hair and a sharp jaw line. She seemed vaguely familiar but I didn't really pay attention to anyone in this place except Carlisle. She glances at me and looks behind her when I see what she brought with her. Horay.

"Hi Bella, I brought in your new wheelchair for you to try out and get used to. Dr Cullen will be around later to discuss your dismissal today." At the last sentence she gave me a funny look, well it's not often the Doctor adopts a patient.  
"Um..thanks. Just leave it over the there and tell Car-Dr Cullen that I'm free anytime. " I wasn't really paying attention, my thoughts were elsewhere.

She nodded at me once and walked out the room. Well, she just couldn't have been more considerate of where she left the wheelchair, my legs don't work and she left it by the door, a couple of metres away from me. I'll just have to wait untill Carlisle comes in.

In a matter of weeks my life had changed dramatically, I just hoped this isn't all 'too good to be true'. It's been so long since I'd been in the forest and I'm starting to forget what it was like. I still hadn't been able to remember much about before the accident, just a few random memories every so often, nothing special or anything I needed to even remember.

I heard footsteps and looked up from my gaze into space towards the door and Carlisle walked in with a cheerful smile upon his face. He looked at the wheelchair and pushed it closer to my bed, and closed the door after him.

"Bella." He walked over to my bed and sat down. I smiled up at him and we seemed to have a mental conversation between us.

"Today's it Carlisle, am I really moving in with you? It doesn't seem real."

"Yes Bella, you really are moving in, and I couldn't be more thrilled. My family have been making preparations and are all excited to meet you.' He smiled and I swear half the women in this hospital would be distracted most of the time if he did that to them.

I was so nervous. Don't screw up Bella, just don't screw up. I looked up at him then down at the wheelchair and I felt myself scowl at it.

"Do you want some help getting used to your wheelchair?" I nodded and he swept me from the bed with no effort at all and placed me in the chair. He told me basicaly how to use it and I felt like such a dweeb.

I looked up at his face and my mind screamed the words 'father' over and over again. This kind of happiness was rare.  
"I'm going to get some paperwork, I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded and he walked out with a happy stride. I love happy vampires.

Something grabbed my attention from the window. What was that? I swear I saw a swipe of red slash across the window.

My imagination must be playing tricks on me, I wouldn't be suprised if my head was affected by the accident, everything else still pretty much ached. Although my body hurt I refused painkillers, too much numbness in my system just didn't feel good.

But I'm sure I saw something back then, and I didn't have a good feeling about it.  
I looked out the window again and all I saw was the lights bouncing off the glass in a beautiful manner. You can't deny the Earth's beauty sometimes.

I looked back at the door and I hadn't even noticed that Carlisle was back with some paper and a pen.

"These are the adoption forms, this is the final decision, Bella. There's almost no going back after this." I swear there was a hidden meaning in the word 'almost'. But I got the humour he was showing too.

"Stop fooling with me Carlisle!" I almost shouted with a laugh. "Gimmie those papers, and remember, there's no going back now, you have me for infinity!" A wide grin formed and he chuckled lightly as he handed over the forms and showed me where to sign them.

I made up a little signature and handed the forms back over to Carlisle.

"It's official." He said and he pulled me into a hug only a Father could pull off.

"Anything you'd like to take home or do right now? Because I'm ready to take you home straight away." He looked deep into my eyes and excitement swelled within me.

"Of course, I'm ready, too. Nothing I own is here anyway and I don't even own this weird nightgown I'm wearing." I looked down at the pale blue piece of material. The hospital really doesn't help itself.

"Ah, about your clothes...Alice gave me a bag with a few clothing items in, she thought you could make use of them. When you meet her you'll see she's quite a clothing fanatic, rather hard to tame." He turned to behind him and picked up a huge paper bag and placed it down besides me.

"Woah, thanks. That's..a lot of clothes." I'd like to say I'm fond of clothes shopping, but maybe this girl goes to the extreme. The bag looked full of shoes, tops, bras, how did she even know my size? Weird. And numerous other items of designer origins.

Carlisle looked around and at me once again. "Well, I'll let you get changed and I'll be back in 10 minutes, and we can sign you out of the hospital and it'll be farewell to this place for you."

"Sure, see you in a few." I nodded at him and he walked out and went into his office. The vibes of nervousness and excitement were basically radiating off me and bouncing around the room.

I picked up the bag of clothes and picked out some black jeans and a navy blue long sleeve top along with some converses. I'll need some super skill to get changed while my legs are paralysed.

With little difficulty, I actually managed to put my clothes on and I brushed my hair out which had grew suprisingly long during my stay, it was almost down to my waist now. It used to be shiny and full but now it just seems dull and lifeless.

I waited patiently untill Carlisle came back and when he did he walked straight over and took the handles of my wheelchair and wheeled me out of the room. I took one last look and thanked God I would never have to be in there again. At least I hope.

Carlisle and I had a little conversation on the way down the reception about where he lives and his family, and we got a few funny looks and the way down, but we ignored them and displayed our best smiles. Carlisle's more dazzling than mine, obviously. The woman at reception asked me to sign my name and I looked up at Carlisle and he nodded in approval. As soon as my pen left the paper, I felt free from the place. Now just to get out the doors and feel the fresh air on my skin since a long time ago.

Carlisle wheeled me out the doors and when I felt the light breeze I exhaled deeply and I hadn't ever felt this relaxed in my natural air around my was sure like heaven. We were heading towards a black mercedes. I loved the forest but cars were my second heaven.

"No way? That's yours?" I breathed out as Carlisle opened up the door for me.

He nodded. "We like to go very fast." He said as he lifted me into the car swiftly. I smiled in amazement.  
Once Carlisle was in before I knew it we were whizzing down the highway. When I looked out the window, even with my eyesight all I saw was a green smudge of leaves. I quickly came to realise this town was very green. Much to my liking, I thought.

I noticed we were slowing down and looked around. We had turned into a small drive which seemed to go on for awhile. As soon as I thought that the drive ended and we ended up in the yard of the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. I felt my mouth opening at the very sight.

It was a huge mansion of sorts, but nearly completely made up of glass. It had a building on the side which I guessed was a garage and the walls were a pure white. Outside the house there were a number of cars which I barely even thought about when I realized there were 6 people, or vampires standing outside the house.  
One of them, huge and muscly the type you wouldn't want to mess with was standing there grinning his head off while his hand was attached to the most breathtaking woman I'd ever seen. She had the face, hair and body of a supermodel and I was instantly jealous. To the right of them was a woman with Caramel coloured hair and a heart shaped face. This had to be Esme. Her and Carlisle looked made for each other Beside her stood a pixie shaped girl with short hair spiking in every direction and she was clinging onto a a man with blondish hair's arm. I noticed they all had golden eye colours. A good sign.

Finally, I looked over at the last person. Bronze coloured messy, but sexy hair and a tall posture.

When our eyes met I swear a fire raged on in my heart.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been so busy with school recently I just hadn't had a chance to update! Someone reviewed yesterday and I felt a little bad so I finally finished the chapter and I hope you guys like it! Review pleaasee! xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

Wow.

It was as if our eyes were locked on each other, unable to escape each other's gazes. It felt like it was only us. This must be Edward. His face showed a mixture of confusion and curiosity and as soon as he realised we were staring at each other he broke his golden eyes from mine. My little bubble of admiration had burst and I was brought back to the six other vampires looking at me.

I was still in the car, waiting for Carlisle to bring my wheelchair to my door. I could hear small conversation coming from the others and the wind whistling through the trees. I watched as Carlisle opened my door and he effortlessly swept me up and placed me in my wheelchair. I looked up at him and he grinned widely. Nervousness rushed through me as he pushed me up to meet the rest of his family. I couldn't help but to let my eyes wander over to Edward. Something about him intrigued me. When I looked at him I felt this strange feeling I just couldn't name.

"Everyone, this is Bella." Carlisle was the one to break the silence and everyone looked a lot more comfortable. Esme was the first one to approach me.

"Hi Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Esme." And she pulled me into a warm motherly hug. I wish I wasn't so awkwardly in this wheelchair. I shyly said hello and she seemed more than happy with that response." I looked into her eyes and saw genuine happiness and care. Behind Esme was the short girl I assumed to be Alice, she was practically jumping up and down from excitement. When she realised I was looking at her she came over and gave me a huge hug for such a small person.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice! I've been so excited to see you for _ages_. We're going to have so much fun together!" As she talked I watched her eyes twinkle in a way which showed how happy she was.

"Hi..." I said, taken aback. I wasn't expecting the kindness and the excitement she was showing me. I think I looked considerably shocked because Carlisle shot her a look which said 'calm down'. Alice grinned at me and retreated back to the side of who I assumed to be her mate. He stepped forward and introduced himself to be Jasper, he gave me an amazing smile and stepped back to Alice.

I looked over at the gorgeous blond and well, she didn't seem so happy. She looked at me and with a tone that sounded like she could have been doing better things, stated her name, Rosalie, and walked away. Wow, nice. I looked around and no one seemed overly shocked.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's always like that to new people!" Alice's enthusiasm brought up my mood a little.

"My turn!" Shouted who I assumed was Emmett. "Hey Bella! I'm Emmet…. sorry about Rosalie. She's really alright once you get to know her." He was almost as excited as Alice. He towered over me in my wheelchair and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, that's okay.." I guess…

But wait? Where was he? Where was the last one? Edward had left, without even saying hello to me. I looked around and the others seemed to notice too, but no one said anything.

"Well, it's great to meet you all. I'm so happy that you're all welcoming me into your home without knowing me, especially knowing my…condition." No one yet knew what I was and I planned to keep it that way.

"It's no problem Bella, any friend of Carlisle's is a friend of ours." Esme responded. I smiled back at her feeling a newfound confidence around her. She just seemed to have that effect on me.

I looked around to my surroundings and was soon mesmerized by the vast forest that surrounded the house. I couldn't even remember what it was like to run, to be an animal again. The air had a damp sense to it and the sky was a murky grey dotted with the occasional bird. I could hear their beautiful singing coming from within the forest and it brought a sense of calmness to me.

I figured out how to move in this wheelchair on my own, since I couldn't expect them to be pushing me all the time. I started to wheel myself up to the door but Alice interrupted.

"No, let me! I'll show you your room, Bella!' She skipped happily to behind me and carried on pushing me to the door. Carlisle and Esme stood there holding it open for us, hand in hand.

"Make yourself at home, Bella.' Carlisle spoke one more time before Alice whisked me through the doors.

"So, Bella! You'll be having the spare room downstairs, because like, you can't walk and stuff.' Her voice trailed off at the end as we entered their amazing house.

Nearly every wall was made of glass, making the house seem like it was part of the forest. The other parts of wall were painted a subtle white, making the house seem so graceful and modern. All of the downstairs appeared to be just one huge spacious room, as if several walls were knocked down to create it. White appeared again on the rugs and the wooden floors were a light shade of brown. The high beamed ceilings made it seem even bigger than it was.

What caught my attention most was the magnificent grand piano sitting to the left side of the room, clustered with pages of music. I wondered who played here. The piano had always been a fascination of mine, and I loved to hear it being played.

I heard Alice in the background talking about something non-relevant, but I was too mesmerized by the house to hear her. On the other side of the room was the biggest flat screen TV I had ever seen, cornered by comfy looking cream couches. A couple computers sat nearby on glass desks. This house was simply beautiful, unlike anything I had ever seen before.

"Bella? Are you listening?" Alice's voice shook me out of my haze, I looked up and nodded and quickly.

"I said we're going to go to your room now! You're going to love it so much!" I smiled and she started to push me. How could one person be so enthusiastic about a room? I passed more white walls and came to a lilac wooden door, half open. Alice pushed me in and I was greeted with a HUGE room. It was adorned with everything purple, my favourite colour. There was a double bed in the middle of it and a couch to the side with two other doors which I couldn't imagine what they lead to.

"I hope you like it! Me and Esme had so much fun designing it! We heard purple was your favourite color" Um what did she say?

"What?! You completely redesigned a room, just for me? You didn't have to do that, honestly…"

_It's not like I'll be here for long anyway._

"Bella! Don't be silly. Of course we should have done it. Anyway, Esme loves designing rooms, it's her hobby! Just think of it as you did her a favour." I sighed, looked at her and smiled nervously. I was getting to overwhelmed by everything. Don't cry.

"Alice, thank you. I never imagined you would be so welcoming." She stood by my door, her tiny almost shook with happiness. She walked over and gave me a hug,

"Anything you need Bella, and you just call. I'll leave you to get settled in now!" She skipped to the door and with one last look at me, walked out and shut the door. I wheeled myself over the gigantic window. From my room I could see hundreds of trees. Perfect, I could sit here and watch for hours. I did a double take as I looked at the highest point of one of the hills. I could see the shape of a young man, and I didn't need to be close to know he had beautiful bronze hair. Before I could blink he was gone.


End file.
